


Lightning

by deli (deliciousirony), delicirony (deliciousirony)



Series: Dean Cas (Reverse) Big Bangs & Challenges [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Fanart, Iron Man Dean Winchester, M/M, Superhero Castiel, pinefest, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:45:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony/pseuds/deli, https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony/pseuds/delicirony
Summary: Art for thepopeisdope's Pinefest fic Where The Lightning Splits The Sea





	Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> I love superhero AUs, there can never be enough, so I immediately knew I had to have this story - and I'm so happy I got it! :D Pope was so very patient when I had a lot of stuff come up and we had a hard time finding time to talk, I'm so glad everything worked out so well!

Here's the cover:

 

Piece No 1 shows Cas at the beginning in his superhero identity in the alley where Dean first meets him.

 

Piece No 2 is Dean trying out his suit and practicing flying.

 

I also made a section divider - I came up with a couple of different ones, but in the end we liked the wings best.

 


End file.
